The present invention relates to confectionery based on milk components, a process for the production thereof and consumer products obtainable through this process.
DE-30 15 825 C2 describes confectionery with a long shelf-life in the form of a soft mass on the basis of an oil-in-water emulsion which has been foamed with an inert gas, contains milk components, edible fat, sugar, monoglycerides and water and has a pH in the range of 6.2 to 7.5. The consistence of the confectionery ranges from a spreadable cream to a comparatively compact paste suitable for cutting. It has a stable form and a long shelf-life and does not comprise any lactose crystals detectable by the consumer. In addition, at least part of the edible fat is contained in crystallised form. Preparation of this confectionery starts with sugared, partially skimmed condensed milk which forms the main component of an aqueous paste. This paste is processed to an oil-in-water emulsion with an oil phase containing edible fats and monoglycerides. After that, the emulsion is pasteurised, blended with lactose seed crystals and foamed by blowing in an inert gas. With stirring and cooling the emulsion, at least part of the edible fat is crystallised.
When preparing condensed milk, temperatures of 100 to 120° C. are usually employed for 1 to 3 minutes to pasteurise the milk and 65 to 70° C. to concentrate the milk by evaporation, resulting in partial denaturation of the whey proteins.
In addition, DE-43 44 534 C1 describes a foamed milk cream prepared by heating milk and/or milk products adjusted to a certain fat and protein content both in order to denature the serum proteins and for bacteriological reasons, then stirring in honey, dry components and flavouring substances into the milk, preparing a blend of fat(s) with emulsifiers and/or stabilisers, blending this mixture with the milk blend prepared earlier and heating it for bacteriological reasons, followed by cooling the blend to a whipping temperature, whipping the blend, and then allowing the whipped blend to cool and crystallise.
However, the process described above results in a confectionery containing a considerable portion of denatured whey proteins.
The prior art also includes confectionery made of fresh pasteurised whole milk (fresh milk) and skimmed milk powder as a milk base. Owing to the high temperatures employed during preparation, the skimmed milk powder contains more denatured whey proteins and loses more vitamins.
For reasons of nutritional physiology, however, the presence of natural milk protein (low denaturation level of the whey proteins) accompanied by a high milk protein content and a high dry milk mass is desirable.